


Drummer Boy

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [20]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Blended family, F/M, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Macy Zampino, a widow with two children, gets drawn into the world of 30STM when she becomes Jared Leto’s girlfriend Noelle Capozzoli’s best friend and agent. She’s met and interacted with Shannon before, but everything changes when she sees him play the drums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bang Dem Sticks

Noelle and Emma were upstairs and Noelle could hear the rhythmic thumping of Shannon drumming. 

Most parents would go down and tell him to stop, but Noelle picked Emma up and walked downstairs.

“Hey Baby Girl”, Shannon said taking his ear buds out, “Was I too loud?” 

Noelle placed Emma in her play pen in the studio booth and walked over to Shannon. “What were you playing?” she asked him.

“Come here”, he said. He pulled her down into his lap and placed the drum sticks in her hands. He placed his hands on hers and guided her through what he was playing. 

Needless to say, Noelle was horrible. 

“You have no sense of rhythm. How are you even able to sing?” Shannon teased her. 

She flipped him off and grabbed her iPod. She plugged it into an iHome and hit play. 

“Bang Dem Sticks” by Meghan Trainor starting playing, which led to an impromptu dance party between the two, all the while Shannon was trying to play the beat on his drum kit. He failed spectacularly. 

“Turn that shit off”, Jared said coming down the stairs, “Look at who I found on the porch”. 

Macy came down after him. “I’ve come to see the baby!” Macy told her. 

Noelle rolled her eyes and said, “She’s in the booth”. 

Macy bustled into the booth, while Jared walked over to Noelle. He turned off the iPod and kissed Noelle. 

“Thing for drummers, huh?” Jared teased her.

“Did you forget that I married you?” she told him, “Besides, Macy is the one who has a thing for drummers, not me”.

“Is there a certain reason why Emma has a play pen in the studio?” Macy asked.

“It’s so if Jared or I have to be down here practicing or recording, we can watch her while we do it, plus she’s a daddy’s girl”, Noelle told her, “She likes to sit in his lap while he’s mixing”.

“You’re just jealous”, Jared said.

“I’m convinced she only likes him because of his bright hair”, Shannon said, taking Emma from Macy. Shannon was the perfect uncle to Emma. He would babysit her and take her out when Noelle and Jared wanted an afternoon to themselves.

Macy was entranced by him. 

“Easy”, Noelle said to her.

“What?” Macy asked. 

“You’re basically eye-fucking him”, Noelle told her, “I could set you up with him”. 

“What?!” Macy gasped. 

“It’ll be easy. Hey Shannon!” Noelle called.

“What are you doing?” Macy hissed. 

“Macy thinks you’re extremely attractive”, she told him. 

“Thank you, but I know”, Shannon said cockily, “If you wanted me to take you out, you could’ve just asked”. 

Macy blushed.

“Does Saturday at 8:00 work for you?” Shannon asked her. 

Macy nodded quickly. 

“Good”, he said winking at her. 

Noelle took her daughter from Shannon and her and Jared went upstairs. 

“How long do you think it’ll take them to fu…have sex?” Jared said, moderating his language due to Noelle’s glare. 

“The first date”, Noelle told him, “He’s obviously good with children, which is good because Macy already has two children, so you may be an uncle in a couple of months”.


	2. Little Drummer Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon and Macy’s son Matthew bond over drumming.

It was a typical day in the Leto household. 

Katherine, Matthew, and Emma were upstairs playing. 

Macy and Noelle were in the living room talking and the boys were downstairs practicing and recording.

Katherine was playing with some dolls, while Emma gnawed on some baby toys. Matthew was bored. 

He could hear the music coming from downstairs. He snuck past his mother and his aunt Noelle and down the stairs. He’d been in the studio before, but he wasn’t allowed down there alone.

“I think you’ve got a visitor”, Tomo said to Shannon. 

Shannon stopped drumming, which annoyed Jared. 

He came storming out of the recording booth and was about to go off on him when he saw Matthew. “Hey there, little guy”, Jared said, ruffling Matthew’s hair. 

Matthew scowled and fixed his hair. “I’m not little!” the 6 year old insisted. 

“Whoa. My bad”, Jared said throwing his hands up in a defensive manner.

“Mattie, what are you doing down here? You know you’re not supposed to leave your sister alone. She’s only 3. What if she accidentally hurts Emma?” Shannon asked him. 

Matthew’s eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip started to quiver.

Both Shannon and Jared knew a break down was coming.

Shannon sighed and got up. He scooped up the little boy and said, “I didn’t mean to snap at you”. He rubbed Matthew’s back as the little boy sniffled. 

“I just came down to see you”, Matthew told him.

Shannon smiled and set the little boy down. He took his small hand in his own and led him over to his drum kit. Shannon sat down with Matthew on his lap and said, “Hey Jay. Toss me a pair of smaller drumsticks”. 

Jared dug through a box of drum sticks and threw the box at Shannon. 

Shannon opened the box and placed one of each in Matthew’s small hand. He then placed his own hands over Matthew’s and led him through the first few beats of “Up in the Air” slowed down.

Matthew giggled as Jared started singing. After a few minutes, Matthew had the first few bars of the song down. 

“Careful there, little drummer boy might eventually replace you”, Jared said. 

Shannon simply smiled with pride at his girlfriend’s son. He placed a kiss on Matthew’s head as his mother came down the stairs. 

“There’s where my little man ran off to”, she said. Macy walked over to Shannon and picked her son up. 

Shannon stood up and set his drumsticks down. “He’s pretty good”, Shannon told her. 

“Have you ever considered putting him in drumming lessons?” Jared asked.

“I don’t know. Can’t those get expensive?” Macy asked.

“I’ll pay for them”, Shannon said.

“Oh, can I mom?” Matthew asked her. 

She sighed and gave in.

* * *

*3 months later*

The boys, plus Macy and Noelle, walked through the corridors of Matthew’s music school. They had arranged a surprise for him and his classmates. They snuck up to the door to his classroom and knocked.

“Just a minute”, their music instructor said. He opened the door and said, “Well class, it seems we have some surprise visitors today”. 

The guys entered the classroom. 

Matthew immediately ran up to Shannon and hugged him. 

“Hey there sport”, Shannon said, “I have another surprise for you”. He pulled out a small shirt that said “Shanimal in Training”, along with a pair of new drumsticks that said, “Love + Lust + Faith + Dreams” inscribed with the symbols of the band. Shannon knelt down and Matthew hugged him. 

“I love you Shannon”, Matthew said softly.

“I love you too, kiddo”, Shannon told him.


	3. Rebel Without a Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon needs help if he wants a life with Macy and everyone’s got his back.

Macy awoke to her phone ringing in the early morning hours. She answered it. “Hello?” she asked. 

“Macy, it’s Jared. We went clubbing tonight and Shannon got into it with a guy”, Jared told her. 

“So?” she asked him.

“He may have gotten arrested and we don’t have any cash on us to bail him out”, Jared explained. 

“Well, he’s gonna have to wait until morning, because someone needs to watch Mattie and Katherine”, Macy said, “Goodnight Jared”. She hung up on him and fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Macy was woken up by Noelle shaking her. 

“Mace, c’mon. You need to go get Shan. I’ll watch the kids”, Noelle told her.

As Macy got ready, she turned to Noelle, who was playing with Emma on the bed, and said, “I don’t know how much more I can take of this”. 

“You and Shannon are perfect together”, Noelle said.

“I know, but half the time he’s drunk off his ass”, Macy said, “I can’t have that around my kids”. 

“Shannon’s had a rough go at life. It’s probably how he copes”, Noelle told her. 

“Stop making excuses for him, Noelle!” Macy snapped.

“I’m not!” Noelle protested, “Why are you being such a bitch?” 

Macy ran a hand through her red hair. “How do you put up with Jared?” Macy asked him. 

Noelle shrugged. “I dunno”, she said, “I understand him. I give him space to do his own thing, but in the end, he always comes back to me”. 

Macy finished getting ready and made her way down to the police station. 

* * *

“Leto!” the police man said banging on the bars, “You’ve got a visitor”.

“You’re lucky I’m behind these bars”, Shannon grumbled. 

“Shannon, shut-up. I don’t want assault on a police officer to get added to your list of charges”, Macy said.

“Hey Macy, baby”, Shannon said. He was clearly still drunk, because he was practically grinding on the bars trying to get closer to her. 

Macy sighed. “How much do I owe you guys?” she asked the police officer.

“$1,000”, he said. 

Macy turned to glare at Shannon. 

“You’re lucky I’m not leaving your ass here”, she said. 

“Temper, temper”, Shannon teased her.

“Seriously Shannon. Shut the fuck up”, Macy snapped. She paid the fine and led Shannon out to the car. 

* * *

They pulled up to the rehab center. 

“This isn’t my house”, Shannon told her.

“It is for the next 6 months”, she said.

“I’m not going to fucking rehab”, Shannon said. 

“Yes you are. Your brother already pulled the strings necessary. Now get out of the fucking car”, Macy told him.

Shannon just sat there. 

“Shannon, if you want any kind of future with me, you’d better get the fuck out of the car”, she said.

Shannon looked over at her and then opened the door. 

Two orderlies grabbed onto him.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Shannon yelled.

“Shannon, baby. Calm down”, Macy said coming over to him.

“Please don’t make me do this”, Shannon begged her. 

“It’s going to be okay, Shan. You’ll see. You’ll have your own room and you can go to the beach whenever you want”, Macy told him.

Another car drove up and Noelle and Jared got out. 

Shannon embraced his brother. 

“You didn’t think I’d let you do this alone, did you?” Jared asked him. 

“Thanks bro. Where are the kids?” Shannon asked. 

“Tomo and Vickie are watching them”, Noelle told him, “They’re too young to understand, but they’ll get to come visit you”.

“But what about the band?” Shannon asked. 

“Performing can wait. You need to get better”, Jared told him. 

Shannon took a deep breath and looked up at the rehab center. 

Macy slipped her hand in his and they entered the building.


	4. Cuddle-Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy is sick, so Shannon goes over to her place to take care of her.

Shannon and the guys were on a break after hours of recording. Shannon had just filled up his coffee mug when his phone buzzed.

_Feel like shit – MZ_

Shannon frowned and punched out a response. 

_I’m sorry, baby. Where are the kids? – SL  
_

_Noelle offered to watch them – MZ  
_

_I’ll warn Jared then. ;) Try to get some rest. I’ll be over as soon as we’re finished.  – SL_

Macy responded with “ _#Soon_ ”.

Shannon smiled and shook his head.

“What are you smiling at?” Jared asked him. 

“Looks like you’re not getting any tonight, little bro”, he said, “You’re on babysitting duty with Noelle”. 

Jared groaned.

“Macy isn’t feeling too good, so Noelle offered to take the kids off her hands”, Shannon explained. 

“Well I hope she feels better soon”, Jared said. 

“Thanks”, Shannon said. 

* * *

On his way back to Macy’s place, Shannon picked up some medicine, tea, and a brand new blanket. He let himself in with the key Macy had given him. 

All blinds had been pulled shut and the apartment was so quiet, Shannon was almost not even sure Macy was there. He set the bag down on the coffee table and made his way into Macy’s bedroom, where he found her bundled up under her covers. 

“Shan?” she whimpered. 

“I’m here, babe”, he told her. He took off his boots and shrugged out of his jacket. He lay on the bed next to her, above the covers.

She rolled over on her side, pressing her forehead into his bicep. 

Shannon jerked away from her. “Jesus Mace, you’re fucking burning up! Have you taken anything?” he asked her. 

“Everything hurts”, she told him. 

Shannon rolled his eyes and got up. He went back into the living room and retrieved the new blanket. He wrapped Macy up in the blanket and carried her into the living room. “I’m going to make you some tea and you’re going to take some this medicine”, he said handing it to her. 

Macy just nodded sleepily. 

Shannon lightly shook her and said, “Macy, you need to take these. Now”. He handed her a water bottle and watched her take the medicine. He helped her lay down on the couch, while he went to go brew the tea. When he came back into the living room, Macy was already asleep. He set the cup of tea on the coffee table and lay down next to her on the large couch. He wrapped his arms around her as she nuzzled into his chest. He kissed her burning forehead, before closing his eyes.

* * *

When Macy woke up, she was burning up. She opened her eyes and saw Shannon’s sleeping face. She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, his stubble tickling her palm. She lightly kissed his lips. 

Shannon opened his eyes, feeling Macy’s lips on his. 

Her blue eyes met a pair of cloudy hazel ones. 

“Hey”, he said. 

“Hi”, she said smiling at him. 

“Are you feeling better?” Shannon asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He felt her forehead. “Well your fever broke”, he told her. 

“Is that why I’m so hot?” Macy asked him. 

Shannon laughed as she tried to untangle herself from the blanket. “You are very, _very_ hot”, Shannon said smirking.

“No, Shannon Christopher Leto”, Macy told him, “I’m still somewhat sick and recovering. No sex until I’m 100%”. 

Shannon pouted and Macy pecked him on the lips. “Can I get you anything?” he asked her.

“No. Right now, all I need you to do is be my cuddle bear”, Macy said.

“I can do that”, he told her. He wrapped his arms around her again as she snuggled back into his chest.

“I love you, bear”, Macy said.

“I love you too, Mace”, he said kissing her now cool forehead.


End file.
